When Makoto Tachibana teases, everyone gets hard
by ludz
Summary: Makoto is a completely different person when he's drunk; which causes Haruka, Rin and Sousuke to be sexually frustrated.
1. Chapter 1

NOTES: MY FIRST EVER FREE-RELATED FIC. Sorry in advance for the typos and errors that I might commit!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FREE; ETERNAL SUMMER.

Work Text:

"Sousu-ke-kun…" Makoto whispered to his ear, ever so sexily that the vibration made him shiver a little. Sousuke, while sitting, kept his hands on his sides, clenching the sheets of Rin's bed as Makoto grind on top of him. This is probably the first and last time he will witness the olive haired teen like this, and Sousuke is doing the best that he can to stop himself from pinning the other boy down and making him moan.

"I want you, Sousuke-kun…" Makoto whispered again as he wrapped his legs around the other boy's waist.

Sousuke groaned as he felt the friction between their crutches. "Ffff-fu-fuck…" the black haired teen muttered, feeling so weak.

"MAKOTO! Stop this." Haru interrupted, trying to calm himself down while sitting beside Sousuke. Although Haru has the hots for Makoto, seeing his best friend act so slutty in front of other people is displeasing.

The flushed Makoto turned to his left side to face his best friend. With a smirk, he seductively bit his lower lip, giving Haru a hungry look.

"Is Haru-chan jealous? Don't worry; I can take both of you." Then he gave Haruka a wink.

Haru blushed "Ma-Makoto!" he stuttered.

As much as he hated to admit, seeing Makoto only in his boxers, all flushed and giving all sorts of seductive looks made his dick twitch. And he hated the fact that the olive haired teen is straddling Sousuke instead of him.

Rin, sitting on Sousuke's right side, face palmed and gave out a long, irritated sigh. He gritted his shark teeth, cursing Nagisa and Rei internally. _This is their entire fucking fault!_ He thought to himself.

~~~ 3 HOURS EARLIER ~~~

"You two! I know you're in love and all that, but please keep yourselves from doing _IT_ within the club's facilities. This is not even _OUR_ club's facilities. What if one of the Samezuka club members saw you guys?"

Makoto scolded Nagisa and Rei after seeing them having sex in the lockers of Samezuka swim team during their joint practice.

Rei bowed his head down low, feeling so guilty. "We're so sorry Makoto-senpai, I promise it won't happen again!"

The blue haired teen pulled his lover down to bow as well. "I'm sorry Mako-chan…"

Their captain scolded them for about 30 minutes, after that, with a heavy sigh, Makoto dismissed the two and asked them to back to practice.

After the practice, Rei and Nagisa proceeded to the showers to cleanse off the smell of chlorine from their bodies while Makoto, Haru, Rin and Sousuke stayed a little longer for a little friendly two-on-two swim race.

"Geez, Mako-chan needs to get laid." Nagisa exclaimed, as he changed into his dry set of clothes.

Rei stopped drying his hair with a towel for a moment, and then he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Mako-chan is a virgin. That's why he's always so stiff when it comes to sexual stuff."

"Nagisa-kun! I think it's improper to talk about Makoto-senpai like that!" he paused for a minute then out of curiosity, he continued. "But doesn't Makoto-senpai have a lover? I mean, he is good looking, and I've seen girls AND guys go head over heels for him."

"He's single because he's too dense. There are 3 good looking guys who are consistenly giving him hints but he never noticed."

"Three? Who?"

"Rei-chan! Isn't it obvious?! Haru-chan, Rin-chan and Yamazaki-kun!"

"ALL THREE OF THEM?" After realizing, Rei started thinking each of them having moments with Makoto. Like when Haru licked Makoto's cheek when he saw a piece of Mackerel on it during lunch. And when Rin took Makoto's foot and kissed it when he was injured. And when Sousuke massaged his back after one of their joint practices.

"I have an idea! It's called: Getting Mako-chan Laid plan!" Nagisa enthusiastically exclaimed

"I don't know about this, Nagisa-kun."

"Mou..! C'mon Rei-chan! Think of this a way of helping the three of them."

"O-okay.. What do you have in mind?"

With a sly smile, the blond pulled a bottle of vodka out of his bag.

"Wh-why do you have that?! We're not on legal age yet!"

"Don't go naggy on me, Rei-chan! I was saving it for tonight, since I'm staying at your house."

"Tsk! And what do you plan on doing with it."

"I've heard from Haru-chan that Mako-chan gets all sexy when drunk…So…" Nagisa grabbed Makoto's water container, spilled out the water in it and replaced it with the vodka. "We'll get him drunk."

"Bu-but Nagisa-kun!" before Rei can further protest, they heard footsteps coming from the pool area getting closer to where they're at. Nagisa hurriedly put the vodka bottle back to his bag and the water container to Makoto's bag.

The Haru, Makoto, Rin and Sousuke entered the locker room.

"Ah! Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Rin-chan, Yamazaki-kun, we're leaving now! Don't forget to hydrate yourselves ok? Bye!" With that, Nagisa dragged his lover out the school premises.  
All four of them just ignored what the blond said and proceed to the showers. Well, except Makoto. He went to his designated locker, grabbed his water container and drunk from it.

"My water tastes funny…"

And that is how the four of them ended up in Rin's and Sousuke's dorm room, with a flushed, almost naked, frustratingly sexy, drunk Makoto.

After hearing the red head sigh, Makoto turned to Rin. "Rin, let me suck you…"

The red head had his eyes wide open as Makoto untangled himself from Sousuke and knelt in front of him, between his parted thighs.

"Ma-mak-nghh!" before Rin can protest, Makoto was already licking his bulging erection under his sweat pants.

"Hhhmm… you like that, Rin?" The olive haired boy looked up with lidded eyes as he gave Rin another lick. He nuzzled his face onto the erection, feeling it twitch at the friction.

"Fuck this shit!" Sousuke exclaimed, palming his own erection. "If you two don't want to fuck him, I will!"

"Yamazaki! Makoto is mine!" Haru protested while standing up.

"Shut up you two! He's already down on m-A-Ahhhh.. " Rin got interrupted with Makoto's mouth sucking his clothed dick, leaving a wet mark on his pants.

Not long after that, the three started bickering on who gets to fuck Makoto since none of them are willing to share.

"I won't share Makoto, not even with you, Rin!" - HARU

"Tachibana came to me first!" - SOUSUKE

"Only because you were the one who carried him here!" – RIN

"We've been together since we were kids! He's mine" – HARU

"Who cares? You two are just childhood friends! We are perfect for each other" – SOUSUKE

"I know him better than you." – HARU

"We both have the same body type, we're perfect" – SOUSUKE

"I know his family." – HARU

"He was freaking grinding on top of me 10 minutes ago!" - SOUSUKE

"Uhh… Guys..?" – RIN

"I cook for him!" – HARU

"Psh, yeah, and I bet he's tired of always eating mackerel!" – SOUSUKE

"Uhhh… Guys…" – RIN

"I've slept with him!" – HARU

"No you haven't!" – SOUSUKE

"I have, many times!" (Referring to their sleepovers and campings) – HARU

"GUYS!" – RIN

"WHAT?" – HARU AND SOUSUKE

"He passed out…" Rin said, while motioning to the passed-out Makoto between his thighs.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Sousuke frustrated with the turnout of events, gripped his own hair as le look at Makoto's sleeping face. Rin and Haru placed him on the bed to be comfortable. Sousuke stumped his way to the door.

"Sousuke, where are you going?"

"I'm going to fucking take care of my hard on, any problem with that?!" Without waiting for a reply, Sousuke went to the bathroom to jack off.  
The red head looked at Haru.

"Sorry Haru, but can you watch Makoto? I need to take care of this too." Rin motioned his head to his erection and dashed to the door.

"Wait! What about…" Before Haru can finish his sentence, Rin was already out. "…me?"

Notes:

I knoooow, I suck. thanks for reading anyways!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

OK, this was supposed to be a one shot, but some people wanted to see more, so yeah. I apologize in advance of any errors I might commit. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Chapter Text

Makoto woke up with his head throbbing erratically. He rubbed the sides of his forehead to sooth the pain even just a little. He opened his eyes, and realized that he wasn't in his own room and he wasn't wearing his own clothes; he was in a small room, a bit dark but he can see his surroundings. The bed where he was lying at was actually a bunk; there's another bed above him. There were two study tables and some books on them. He saw an electric clock on one of the study tables; it's 5:20 am on a Saturday. He sat up on the edge of the bed, planted his feet on the tiled floor, his elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in the palms of his hands.

"Aghh, where am I?" He asked himself.

"You're in my dorm." A familiar voice from the top bunk spoke. Makoto jolted when Sousuke jumped down from the top bunk, wearing a white tight tank top and blue board shorts. The brunette gulped when he noticed the intense stare coming from the black haired giant.

"You look so damn sexy in my shirt and boxers." Sousuke said, huskily as he moved closer; he placed one knee in between Makoto's parted legs. The olive haired teen blushed in a deep shade of red. Their closeness drew the olive haired teen to fall back to the bed as Sousuke leaned even closer, pinning him down on the bed with his wide, muscular body.

"Y-Yamazaki-kun… Wh-what are you doing..?"

"Finishing what you started yesterday, Ma-ko-chan" Sousuke whispered playfully to his ear.

"I don-t know what you're – Ngh!"

He was cut off when the bigger male started nibbling the shell of his ear. It sent shivers down to his spine. Makoto can hear his own heartbeat, each time the other breathes against his skin, he gets a tingly feeling that makes him want more. Sousuke rubbed his knee against the other's crutch while licking his ear.

"Nghhh… Y-Yamaz-ahhh…!"

Makoto is on the edge of giving in when suddenly,

"SOUSUKE!" Rin shouted after he slam the door open. "I went out for a 30 minute jog and you're already all over him!" the red head said while pulling Sousuke away from the olive haired boy.

"Fuck off Rin, can't you see we're busy?!"

The red head ignored the blue eyed man and turned to Makoto.  
"Did he sexually harass you? Did he do anything against your will?! Tell me! Did he?"

Makoto scratched the back of his neck and gave out a nervous laugh "Rin relax, he did not rape me." He blushed and looked away. "N-nothing like that."

"Yeah I didn't. Because he liked what I was doing, right, baby?" Sousuke said, grinning widely then winked at Makoto.

"…W-well.. uhh…" lacking words to say, he just bowed his head down, in desperate attempt to hide his flustered face.

Rin gritted his shark teeth and yelled at his bestfriend. "Shut up Sousuke!" then he turned to the other big guy. "Makoto, how are you feeling?" He sat down beside the olive haired teen and stroked his hair. "Is your head still hurting? Do you want some aspirin?"

"N-no, I'm fine… May I know what am I doing here?"

Rin gulped, finding it hard to explain what happened yesterday. "W-well… about that…"

"Blondie put liquor in you water container. You got drunk and gave us all blue balls." Sousuke bluntly said.

Makoto blushed with eyes and mouth wide open.

"SOUSUKE!" Rin protested.

"What?! He needs to at least know what he did and how frustrating that was!"

"Still! You can't say such thing so bluntly!" Rin gritted his teeth after he scolded his best friend. Then he turned to Makoto, who was still in shock of what he just heard. "Makoto, don't listen to him"

"Yamazaki-kun, what do you mean… by blueballs?"

"I had to carry you here before anyone could find out that you're drunk, then you just jumped at me and started grinding on my lap. Then you seduced Nanase and then you ALMOST sucked Rin's dick."

"S-SOUSUKE! ENOUGH!"

"I-I did…? Oh dear… I'm so sorry… I… this is so embarrassing…" Makoto covered his face with the trembling palms of his hands to hide his flushing face.

"Well you can make up for it" Sousuke said, smiling slyly.

"H-how?" Iwatobi captain looked up, small circles of tears were formed on the corners of his eyes.

"Let me fuck y-"

"SHUT UP SOUSUKE!" Rin interrupted the bigger man, he's slightly blushing as well. A part of him tells him to agree with what his best friend was saying, but too embarrassed to admit.

"No, he's right, Rin. I caused trouble yesterday, and I should fix it." Makoto said with a determined face.  
The red head had his eyes and mouth wide open after hearing what Makoto said. "M-Makoto, yo-you don't have to do something like that!"

"It's ok, Rin. It's my fault anyway. But if I am going to make up for you two, I have to do it with Haru too."

"What?! I don't wanna fuck you with Nanase! Oh hell no!"

Rin looked away, blushing while scratching the back of his head. Maybe having sex with Makoto AND Haru was not such a bad idea, to be honest, he finds it very arousing.

"But I caused trouble to the 3 of you, it will be unfair if I just make it up to you and not to Haru."

"I-I'll call him." The red head took his phone from his pocket with a shaking hand. He still can't believe Makoto agreed to a foursome.

"You have got to be kidding me, Rin! You're cool with this?" Sousuke almost yelled.

"Heck! I want Makoto! And if the only way to have him is to share him with you guys then I'll do it! Having him like that is better than not having him at all! Besides, if you don't want to, you don't have to participate!"

"Tsk! Just hurry up and call Nanase!" Sousuke retorted, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I got it! Just wait for me here" With that, Rin went out and dialed Haru's number. It took 5 rings before he picked up.

"This better be good!" Haru sounded irritated and half asleep.

"Come to my dorm now."

"Rin, it's 6 in the morning on a SATURDAY!"

"Makoto woke up. And well… He wants to make it up to us for causing troubles yesterday."

"And so? Why this early? And how?"

"Foursome."

Haru's eyes widen and glimmered. "I'm on my way!" And with that, Haru ended the call.

Rin sighed and still trying to process what was about to happen. He leaned against the wall and sighed again. "I'll get to fuck Makoto. Makoto… Makoto…" the name seemed to echo through his ears. He couldn't hide his excitement. And before he knew it, he was already half hard.

After about 10 minutes, Rin returned to his dorm room. When he entered the said dorm, his eyes went wide open as he gritted his shark teeth. He saw Makoto, already naked, being pinned down by a half naked Sousuke who was licking one of the his nipples.

"R-Rin…" Makoto stuttered, a little shocked and embarrassed.

"DDDDAAAAMMMNNN YYYOOOUUUU SSSSOOOUUUUSSSUUUKKKEEE!" Rin shouted as he pulled the larger man up and pushed him down the cold floor.

"R-Rin!" Makoto slightly raised his voice while blushing, suddenly feeling exposed without the bigger teen covering his naked body. He covered his erection with a pillow.

"Tsk! Relax will ya?!" Sousuke said, standing up. "We're gonna do him later anyway! I'm just testing the waters"

"SHUT UP!"

"You're not jealous, are you?" Sousuke teased. But the red head just ignored him and turned to Makoto.

"Makoto, you don't have to do this." Rin said, then he gulped and looked away "I don't want you to do this."

"Ri-Rin… I uhh… I need to do this…"

"You don't need to. You want to." Sousuke teasingly accused.

"Shut up Sousuke!" Rin shouted.

"What?! If he didn't want to do this, he could have pushed me away earlier when I was stripping him." Sousuke retorted. Rin paused for about a minute or two, the looked at the olive haired teen. Sousuke has a point, a very valid point. Makoto just blushed and bowed his head down low.

"I-I'm sorry… Yamazaki-kun is right, I… I should have pushed him. I..."

Rin placed a finger on Makoto's lips, "Hush, you don't need to explain yourself." He cupped the other teen's cheek and smiled warmly. "It's ok Makoto, don't be troubled about it…"

Makoto, taken aback a little, blushed and ALMOST melted in the red head's beautiful smile. "R-Rin… Thank you…" and he smiled back, brightly. The two kissed passionately. Both their eyes were closed. Rin's hand moved from Makoto's cheek to the back of his neck, gently pulling the other closer to deepen the kiss. It was a perfect moment for Rin; he ran his other hand down to Makoto's chest, down to his firm abs. Makoto gave in and opened his mouth, giving Rin's tongue permission to dominate the kiss. Rin did so; he slid his tongue into the other's mouth and twirled it. Then he sucked on Makoto's tongue harshly, making the other release a moan. Sousuke smirked and was about to join in when…

"MAKOTO!" Haru busted the door open and came rushing to the bed where Makoto is at, he saw the naked body of the said man. Then glared at the red head, accusing him of something unfathomable by his stares. "RIN...!"

Haru was angry, really angry. Why? Because once again, he's the one who touched Makoto the least, just like yesterday. All he got from the other teen was a sexy look. Haru clenched his fists, he wanted to pull Rin away from his beloved Makoto. He wanted cover Makoto up and take him home, he wanted him all to himself. He was about to when Sousuke rolled his eyes, giving the annoyed look on both Haru and Rin and sighed aggressively. "Geez! You boyfriend wannabies are being overly dramatic! If we're gonna do this you two need to learn how to share, dammit!"

"That, or we can let Makoto choose." Haru said and all of them turned to look at the blushing Makoto.

Makoto gulped and looked back at the three people waiting for his answer.

"I… uhh…"

Notes:

I feel soooo evil ending the story right there! lolz! TBC! :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

NOTES: OKKKAAAYYY! So the very much awaited foursome is here! lolz sorry if it took too long! Writing a foursome is soooo detailed. I found it hard to complete, but twas fun! lolz! I hope you guys will enjoy this! Tell me if tis worth the wait! :)

"That, or we can let Makoto choose." Haru said and all of them turned to look at the blushing Makoto.

Makoto gulped and finally raised his head to look back at the three people waiting for his answer.

"I… uhh… Can't…" Makoto said as he looked at the three men standing in front of him. "I can't choose… You guys can't make me choose. It will be unfair if I don't make it up to all three of you… please guys, don't make me choose…"

"Well, you heard the man!" Sousuke said as he crawled on top of Makoto and kissed him. Makoto let him dominate, opening his mouth so that the other can deepen the kiss. Sousuke moved to his neck, sucking hard on his adam's apple. Makoto let go of a whimper as the other man rubbed his knee against his crotch.

Haru and Rin was about to protest when Makoto looked at them with one eye closed, and the other half lidded.

"It's o-ngh k... Rin, Haru, it really is ok-ahhh!"

Rin and Haru looked at each other for a moment, both looking unsure of what to do, but Rin broke the staring competition.

"I… I want Makoto…" The red head said as he gently pushed his best friend away from the olive haired teen. Sousuke then started kissing downwards until he reached Makoto's dick. He spread the said man's leg wide apart and started sucking on his inner thigh; giving light nibbles here and there. All the while, Rin started kissing Makoto hard on the lips. Once again, the red head sucked on his tongue. The olive haired man took note that Matsuoka Rin is a tongue sucker.

The red head slid his tongue to Makoto's jaw, down to his collar bone, down to his nipple. As Rin worked his nipples alternately.

Sousuke took most his dick inside his mouth completely without even gagging.

"Ngh! Ahhhh..! Mhhhmmm… Ohh God..!"

The penetrations made the olive haired teen moan loudly. He placed his right hand on Rin's head, and the other on Sousuke's. That was the last straw for Haru; Makoto's moans and groans and lewd expressions drove him out of character. The free swimmer knelt right beside Makoto's face; he brought his dick out of his pants and poked the olive haired teen's cheek with it.

Makoto turned to his childhood friend and smiled at him with lidded eyes. Finally, Haru was joining in, somehow, he felt relieved. He looked at Haru's dick for a moment before he started sucking on it. He let go of Sousuke's hair and gripped the dick in front of him. He stroked the dick and sucked on the cock; that made Haru groan.

"HHmm..!"

Rin on the other hand, saw what Haru was doing and decided to join him; he knelt on the other side of Makoto's head and rubbed his dick on the olive haired boy's lips (which was still occupied by Haru's erection.)

"Fuck, Makoto, you're so damn sexy! Here. Take mine too!" Rin breathily said as he held the back of Makoto's head and forced his dick into his mouth to accompany Haru's.

Two cocks stretched the olive haired boy's cheeks wide; both Haru and Rin were fighting for more space inside his mouth, making Makoto spill spit down his chin and circles of tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. But that didn't stop Makoto. He hold both dicks with both hands and worked his tongue left to right, massaging the slit of both cocks. Haru moaned and Rin groaned, at that moment, they both raised their heads and looked at each other. Rin gulped. Haru was the first to make the move; he pulled the red head to a deep, wet kiss; they started making out.

Sousuke stopped sucking on Makoto's dick and stood up, removing his board shorts and boxer briefs. He stood in full glory.

"Hey Rin, where did you put the lube?" The biggest man asked, interrupting what was going on with his best friend and his, well, not friend.

"In the second drawer of my study table." Rin responded and went back to kissing Haru.

Makoto took the cocks out of his mouth, gaining attention from their owners. "Lu-lube..?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, we need this" Sousuke responded while holding a small bottle of lube and walking his way back to Makoto's widely spread legs. "So little Sousuke here would enter you smoothly."

Makoto gulped. He let go of the dicks in hand and elevated himself with his elbows to look at what Sousuke was talking about. He gulped again after seeing how big 'Little Sousuke' was.

"I…I do-don't think that's gonna fit…"

"Of course I will prepare you properly so it would, I'll finger you until you're ready."

"Fi-finger?"

"Yes." Sousuke said as he poured an ample amount of lube on his fingers. Makoto was a bit uneasy. He can't think of any way where it will feel good. He's nervous and shaking. When he felt a finger in him, he jolted.

"A-Ah!"

"Relax… I don't even think you know how good this would make you feel. Now where is that spot…" Sousuke said as he probed his finger inside Makoto. And when he found that desired spot, the olive haired teen moaned loudly.

"AHHHH! Wh-what was tha-" Makoto asked, startled with the sudden pleasure from his ass. The kind of pleasure he's never felt before.

"Told ya!" Sousuke gave out a chuckle and did it again. Makoto arced his back and moaned over and over again, panting heavily.

"Nanase, Rin, try to distract him a little." And the two nodded. Haru bent down to kiss Makoto on the lips and Rin did the same on his nipples.

As the other two distract him, Sousuke slid in another finger, making Makoto jolt. In a slow phase, the biggest man scissored the olive haired teen's inside. Then he added the third finger and probed Makoto's ass making him loose enough to take a dick in. When the biggest man felt that the other is ready, he propped himself, positioning his erection towards Makoto's wet hole.

"Tachibana, I need you to relax ok, I'm going in now." Sousuke said as he rubbed his cock against the other's entrance.

"Ya-Yamazaki-ku—"

Sousuke slowly pushed his cock in, Haru and Rin was staring at the scene. Makoto moaned loudly, feeling the pain of being stretched widely by Sousuke's huge dick.

"Aghh! Tachibana, you have to relax! If you tighten, it will hurt more."

"D-Don't move. I-I can't. It hurts..!" complained Makoto.

"Just-just relax, Tachibana... " Sousuke exhaled as he pushed in slowly. He held Makoto's thighs in tight grip, making sure they stay openly spread. "You'll feel-*breathes heavily* good soon."

"Makoto, Sousuke's right, you have to relax." Rin added as he watched the painful expression on Makoto's face. He kind of understood how painful it is for a virgin to be fucked by someone as big as Sousuke. So the red head decided to distract Makoto more; He straddled Makoto's head and bended forward and sucked on Makoto's dick, achieving his favorite position; _**69**_. Although Makoto was not able to suck on Rin's dick since he was too occupied by the intrusion in his ass hole.

The olive haired teen moaned loudly as Rin sucked hard on his dick. Seeing Makoto distracted, Sousuke continued pushing in slowly until he was fully inside him. Haru was just watching the scene unfold.

Sousuke waited for a few minutes until he felt the other relax around his throbbing dick. When he felt that Makoto was ready, he asked for permission to move.

"Tachibana, I'll start to move now, ok?"

"O-Okay.. Just… Just don't be rough."

Sousuke chuckled, "I can't promise that." He started to slowly pull half of his dick out and slowly pushed it back in. Several more tries and he was able to hit Makoto's spot. When that spot was hit, Makoto hugged Rin's lower back, leaving nail scratch marks on it. Rin moaned at the pain but didn't stop sucking. Minutes later, the red head reached for his own erection and pointed the tip right in front of Makoto's mouth.

"Suck me, Makoto." Rin sounded desperate and out of breath. Makoto obliged. He started licking the tip and then sucked the head. Rin, not wanting to be teased more, shoved his dick straight into Makoto's throat, making the other choke and cough a couple of times. Soon, Makoto got the hang of it, he started taking more of Rin inside his mouth as Rin did the same.

Meanwhile, Haru was just watching them as he pleasured himself. Makoto saw that, so he took Rin's dick out of his mouth so he could speak.

"H-Haru…" Makoto panted, "I-I want to see you…"

"See me what?"

"…fuck Rin."

All three of them stopped what they were doing with widely opened eyes. They have never expected such words to pass Makoto's lips.

"M-Makoto!" Haru exclaimed after hearing his best friend's suggestion, still in shock. He looked at Makoto's green eyes and then his sight moved up to Rin's ass. He gulped, unsure of what to say or do.

Rin looked back to Haru over his shoulder, and then he laid his face on Makoto's abdomen, reached back and spread his own butt cheeks open, so that Haru can see his hole.

"Do it, Haru." Rin approved.

Right after hearing Rin's approval, Sousuke grabbed the bottle of lube and threw it to Haru. "You heard him, do it."

Haru caught the lube and nodded. He coated his middle and index fingers with the pink substance and started probing Rin's hole. Rin hummed and continued sucking on Makoto, and Makoto did the same. Sousuke continued fucking Makoto, this time, faster as he hit that desired spot over and over again. Makoto hummed in pleasure.

Not long after that, Rin couldn't wait any longer, he looked back at Haru again.

"I'm ready. Put it in." The red head said and then went back to what he was doing. Haru felt his dick twitch when he saw Rin's desperate face. He hurriedly lubed his erection and rubbed the tip to Rin's entrance.

Makoto stared, amazed at the sight; he watched as Haru entered Rin's hole slowly. Seeing the action happen up close made his dick twitch, which of course, was notice by the man sucking it.

Rin moaned and gripped Makoto's dick slightly tighter.

Slow was not Haru's thing. Right after he was fully inside the red head, he started pounding, causing their skin to slap at each thrust.

Makoto was so turned on by what he was seeing right in front of his face. He felt his orgasm building up. Being fucked, getting sucked and watching someone get fucked was too much for the virgin, so before he knew it, he came, splashing so much cum into Rin's mouth.

The red head took most of it, some spilled on the corner of his lips, dripping down to his chin.

"Hey! You two," Sousuke called for Rin and Haru's attention. "Let's cum at Tachibana's face."

The suggestion sparked a light in both of them. So Haru pulled out of Rin, so did Sousuke out of Makoto. Rin got up and knelt on the right side of Makoto's face, Sousuke on the left side, and Haru above his head. They all started jerking fast.

Makoto's eye went wide open, he stuttered and wanted to complain, "W-wait, don't I have a—"

He was cut off when the three came splashing their white slime on his face with grunts, groans and curses all at the same time. "…say on this..?"

"Fuuuuck!" – Sousuke

"Ohhh God..!" – Rin

"Mmmmakotooo…ahhh" – Haru

All of three of them panted, as they stared at the sight of Makoto's face covered with cum.

Sousuke, with a shaking hand, reached for his phone from the top bunk. He opened it and snap a photo. Then he grinned and winked at the olive haired teen. "Beautiful."

"Y-yamazaki-kun!" Makoto complained as his face turn bright red.

But Sousuke ignored his protest and look at the other two.

"You guys want a copy?" the biggest man asked.

Rin and Haru hurriedly looked for their phones and said "YES!" at the same time.

"YOU GUYS!" Makoto tried to protest again, but his efforts were ignored.

~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~

After all four of them finished showering and got cleaned up (Haru borrowed Rin's clothes and Makoto borrowed Sousuke's), they stood in front of the two bunks.

"Obviously all four of us won't fit in one bunk, so I'll share my bunk with Tachibana and you two will share the bottom bunk." Sousuke decided, like a boss.

"Hold up, Yamazaki! You and Rin should sleep together since you're roommates. Plus you and Makoto will not fit in one bunk." Haru protested.

"Then we'll cuddle, right Tachibaby..?" Sousuke retorted, then winked at Makoto.

"Only one way to settle this." Rin said with a serious look on his face.

"Right." Sousuke and Haru agreed.

Then all three of them stood in a triangle, and all at the same time, they threw their fists in the air and said, "JACK EN POY!"

Now, their bedmate has been decided.

~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~

"You still need to choose, Tachibana! You can't have 3 boyfriends." Sousuke insisted as he lay down at the top bunk and turned to face the wall. His tone was annoyed and irritated.

"Tch! Right Makoto!" Said Haru, who was lying next to Sousuke. He turned too so we don't get to see any part of Sousuke's body.

"Shut up you two! Lovers trying to sleep here!" Rin teased as he snuggled onto Makoto's chest, smiling. Of course he's happy, who wouldn't be? He gets to share his bunk with Makoto.

"SHUT UP RIN!" both Sousuke and Haru shouted from the top bunk. It was foolish for them to think that they could beat the red head in a game of Jack en Poy.

Rin just laughed and made himself comfortable in Makoto's embrace.

NOTES: There you go! lolz! Should I continue this? I have a couple of ideas which might prolong the story, but it will depend on YOUR FEEDBACK. SO TELL ME WHAT CHA THINK OK?!

I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The beautiful sound of bird tweets and chirps woke Makoto up. He smiled and stretched his arms and legs out, then opened his eyes. Makoto woke up feeling fresh on a Monday morning. He got up and prepared for school. Before he walked out of their house, he grabbed a toast and head on.

Like his usual morning routine, he went to Haru's place to pick him up. On his way there, he dedicated 2 minutes of his time to play with the stray cat he usually sees there then proceeded to his bestfriend's house. He did not knock on the front door because he's about 99% sure that Haru is still in the bathroom.

"Haru-chan..! If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late." The green eyed teen said as he opened the bathroom door. He let himself in and offered a hand to the other. Haru took it without second thought.

"I told you to lay off the CHAN"

Makoto giggled and pulled Haru out. "Sorry."

After having his usual mackerel for breakfast, Haru went into his room and got dressed for school. When he exited his room, Makoto was just finished washing his dishes. The smaller man smiled.

"Housewife."

"Sorry, what was that, Haru?"

"You're like a housewife." Haru said without much of an expression. "MY housewife."

The bigger man blushed and grabbed his bag and hung it over his shoulder, trying to change the topic.

"We better hurry or we'll be – uhmp!"

But before you could even utter another word, Haru grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss. The blue eyed teen wrapped his arms around the other's neck and deepened the kiss. Makoto's initial reaction was jolt + blush + wide eyes, but he didn't do anything to stop Haru. And when the black haired teen let him go, Makoto covered his lips with the back of his hands while looking away.

"H-Haru, what was that for?"

"A good morning kiss." Haru deadpanned.

Makoto blushed even more. He gripped the strap on his bag and turned around. "We should hurry, we're going to be late."

Haru thought he might have gone too far and offended his best friend. "Makoto, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I never said I didn't like it." The green eyed teen replied as he opened the door. "Now hurry, if we're late, I'll blame you"

Haru smiled, grabbed his bag and followed Makoto.

As usual, they walk side by side on their way to school, only this time, a very early Rin meets them in front of the school gate.

"Rin! What are you doing here?" Makoto asked as he run towards the red head. Haru followed.

"Is that how you greet your boyfriend?" Rin teasingly said as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck. "I came all the way here just to see you, at least you can give me a kiss." The red head continued and pulled the taller man a bit lower so they came face to face.

Makoto blushed, a bit embarrassed due to the public display of affection, and a bit happy due to Rin's sweet, sweet efforts. "R-Rin! People are starting to stare."

"Yeah, Rin! Go home already! We're late." Haru interrupted.

"Since when do you care about being late?" Rin said, giving Haru a quick glare, then turned back to Makoto. "And I won't go anywhere until I get that kiss."

The green eyed man sighed, "Fine..!" then leaned down to give the red head a peck on the lips, but Rin locked his head with his arms and prolonged the kiss, until it became a mini make out session.

Haru grunted and pulled his best friend away from the red head. "I think that's about enough!"

Rin grunted, disappointed by the sudden loss of touch, but he just gave Haru an annoyed look, then turned back to the bigger man and smirked. He pulled out a white tulip from his bag then handed it to Makoto. "For you, to make your smile last throughout the day"

The green eyed teen blushed even more and smiled. "Thank you, Rin. This is really sweet." They hugged before parting ways.

"I'll call you." Rin said before he disappeared in the crowd. Makoto smiled again, giving the dreamy-fan-girl look. Which annoyed Haru more than it should.

"Rin went all the way here just to give this to me, he can be really sweet sometimes."

"Makoto! Class! Now!" Haru said as he stumped his way to their classroom. Makoto just followed him.

The school bell rang, signaling them that it's lunch time. Makoto and Haru met up with Nagisa and Rei to have lunch together by the pool, like they usually do (because Haru likes to swim after eating). But before they can even reach the pool, a familiar voice called.

"Tachibana!" Said Sousuke, in his Samezuka uniform while carrying a bag that doesn't seem to be a school bag.

All four of the Iwatobi swim club turned around. Much to Haru's annoyance.

"Oh, Yamazaki-kun, hello." Greeted Makoto, still wondering what the big man was doing in Iwatobi.

"Please, call me Sousuke," He said as he approached the green eyed teen. "It's only right to call your boyfriend by his first name, right?"

"B-B-BOYFRIEND?" Nagisa and Rei yelled internally while watching the scene unfold. Can this be the result of Nagisa's little devilish plan? Makoto blushed and looked down, gripping the hem of his uniform.

"O-only if you call me Makoto…"

"Of course, Ma-ko-to," Sousuke said as he poked the other's nose. "That's what boyfriends do! Come on, I brought us lunch!" and he hung his arm on the green eyed teen's shoulder. But Haru was quick to pull him away.

"One, you're not Makoto's boyfriend" Haru said, glaring at the big man. "And two, he's having lunch with us!"

"Guys! Guys! Uhm, why don't we all have lunch together?" Makoto suggested and everyone agreed.

Sitting in a circle, everyone brought out the bentos. Well, except Makoto. Haru noticed so he asked the taller teen. "Where's your lunch?"

"I kind of forgot to bring it. I'll just buy a sandwitch from the cafeteria." But before he can stand up, Sousuke stopped him.

"Don't be silly, Mako-chan, like what I've said, I brought us lunch." He said, as he brought two lunch boxes from the bag he was carrying. "I made them myself, I hope you like it" Sousuke brought out egg rolls and pork tonkatsu with veggies on the side. It indeed looked appetizing.

"Wow, Yama- I mean Sou, this looks amazing!"

Sousuke paused for a moment, then stared at the olive haired teen intently. "Say that again." He said, a bit surprised with the nickname.

"S-Sou…"

"Ahh, feel like music to my ears, here, dig in."

As Sousuke and Makoto act all lovey-dovey; with Sousuke casually wiping off a not-actually-there piece of rice on Makoto's face, Haru finished his lunch 30 minutes early and dived in the pool. The green eyed teen tried to stop him but failed. Soon, their one hour lunch break came to an end. They all went back to their classes and Sousuke back to Samezuka.

Hours passed by faster than Makoto think it usually does, because with just a blink, classes were over. He is now putting his notebooks, books and pens back in his bag, preparing to go home. After he's all set to go home, he noticed Haru, staring at his own bag like there's something really interesting about to come out of it. He waits until all of his classmates were out before breaking the silence.

"Haru, are you ok?" he asked with a pat on the other's shoulder.

"I hate…" Haru answered, not looking at the emerald orbs.

"Huh?"

"I hate that Yamazaki and Rin are claiming to be your boyfriend. I hate it even more when you seem to be ok with it"

Makoto gulped, so this was what has been bothering him, he thought. The green eyed teen didn't know what to say, he didn't have an answer to that. Because one, he liked the attention the three are giving him; call him greedy, he doesn't care. Never did he want attention from anyone before. Well, that was before, now, he couldn't get enough of it. Two, he really was ok with them claiming to be his boyfriend. Yes, he was guilty of the crime of wanting 3 lovers at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Haru… I don't expect you to understand. I don't understand it myself. But whatever happens, I can't bring myself to choose among you 3."

The smaller teen did not answer, he just grabbed Makoto by the collar of his uniform, pulled him down until they're face to face.

"Then I guess I'll have to claim you more." Haru said then pulled the other into a heated kiss. Makoto was shocked, but did not do anything to stop his best friend. Soon, his hands started snaking around Haru's waist like its automatic. Haru slid his tongue inside the other's mouth, twirling it in, causing a thin line of spit roll down his chin. The blue eyed teen raised his knee and rubbed his thigh against Makoto's crotch. It drew a moan out of the bigger man.

"Ngh-Ha-Haru…" he said with half lidded eyes and a blush on his cheeks, as broke the kiss and looked down on the blue eyed teen.

Haru smirked and bit his lower lip, "Makoto, let's do—" but he was cut off by the ringing of Makoto's phone.

"S-sorry, this might be important." The green eyed boy said as he fished his phone out of his pocket and picked it up. So much to Haru's annoyance.

"H-Hello?"

"Ma-ko-chan!" said a deep, playful voice.

"Sou! What's up?"

"I'm outside your school gate. You weren't coming out so I got worried."

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"To pick you up of course. When will you be out?"

"Actually…" Makoto said, and looked at Haru, who was glaring at him. "I'm on my way there, I just needed to take care of some stuff."

"Ok, well, hurry up. I miss you already."

Makoto blushed and ended the call. He looked back at Haru, who was already walking his way out of the class room.

"Haru wait!" he said as he ran to catch up with his best friend.

"Rin?! You're here too?" Makoto said when he saw the red head together with Sousuke.

"I came to pick you up, then I saw Sousuke waiting for you too. So I figured we'd wait together."

"Sorry Rin, but I'll take Makoto home." Said Haru as he grabbed the olive haired teen's hand and gripped it tightly.

"That's fine, you can walk him home after our date. Let's go, Mako-chan." Sousuke interrupted, then hung his arm over Makoto's shoulder then pulled him closer.

"Shut up, Sousuke!" Rin shouted, then turned to Makoto and then gave out a tired sigh. "Makoto, just choose who you wanna hang out with."

"I… I already told you…"

"Yeah, yeah, you won't choose." Sousuke interrupted "but what you're doing is unfair. Haru gets to hang out with you all day, you should at least give me some of your time."

"AND me!" Rin said. "And he's right, Makoto. If you don't want to choose, at least give us some equality."

"Uhm…" Makoto, out of words to say, just looked down, feeling guilty.

"Fine then! We each can get a whole day with Makoto. We'll do it on weekends so classes won't be affected. And then after that, he might be able to choose." Haru said, trying to come up with a solution.

"Tss, easy for you to say. You go to the same school, in the same class and the same club. You'd still get most of his time." Sousuke said.

"Then I will keep my distance unless it's my day. I promise to keep my word." Haru replied, then turned to Makoto. "You agree on that, right?"

The green eyed teen wasn't so sure of the idea, "Uhh…"

"It's settled then! This coming Saturday, I'm taking Mako-chan on a date. " Sousuke said before Makoto can answer.

"Hold it, who said you get to decide who's gonna date him first?! Let's all settle this like men."

And so, in order to dictate their faith, they all raised their fists in the air, and then all three of them shouted in unison, "Jack En Poy!"

NOTES: sorry if this took sooooo long! Throw me some date ideas! And I would appreciate if you guys drop a review! love ya all!


End file.
